


穷途

by Mereeeee



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mereeeee/pseuds/Mereeeee
Relationships: Kim Donghyun/Park Woojin





	穷途

他们疯一样做爱，疯一样地，做到世界都变得潮湿，做到麻木、做到勃起像应激反应。朴佑镇腿间永远湿漉漉，装了一股又一股精液。开始他们会用安全套，但现在没有了，甚至没有下楼去买的余地，金东贤很疼弟弟，他说要不就算了，朴佑镇舔几口自己的虎牙，说没事，你射进来，一样的。

他的穴口被磨得肿了一圈，合不上一样，白色的、透明的液体涌出来，显得穴口更加红润，水灵得很。到后来他都不会叫了，哑着嗓子趴在床上，穴壁因为过度摩擦好像再也承受不了更高的快感，金东贤狠狠顶他前列腺，操得他断断续续哭，每顶一下就有一股尿意聚集起来。他射不出东西了，抓着床单打了个空枪。眼泪流得很凶。

他回头哀求：哥——去厕所吧，想尿了。

金东贤亲亲他后背，什么都没说，只是捅得还要深，抓着他的腰，力气大到要把人摁进自己体内。

尿液最后是一点点渗出来的，一滴一滴地，金东贤操一下，朴佑镇就放一股，他羞得快要崩溃，哭得上气不接下气，绞紧了后穴把金东贤夹射了。金东贤抽出来后抱着他亲，朴佑镇哭得他连带着有些难过了，细细地吻着，说对不起、对不起。

半抱着朴佑镇去洗澡的时候，他被人捉过了手腕。朴佑镇咬了一口他肘弯，一下下舔那块格外柔软的肉。热水砸在身上，水蒸气腾起来，熏得朴佑镇发酸的眼眶更难受，他看不清金东贤的神色，只是任由那只手在自己脊背上来回摩挲，再往他穴里伸进一指，打着圈清理。

他觉得痒，红肿的地方被指节摆弄，刺激他缓缓叫一声，金东贤马上就停下了，安抚地亲他脸颊，一路舔到下颌线、再到颈窝。朴佑镇任由眼泪往下掉，他本来不爱哭，金东贤好像更爱哭，他像替他流眼泪。

朴佑镇要得好像明天就是世界末日了，要在临死前跟爱人纠缠，直到陨石砸破对方的脑袋。

但是当他在通缉名单上看到金东贤的名字时，真的就已经是末日了。

金东贤早知道他被警方盯上了，线人告诉他朴佑镇有两天的时间收集更直接的证据，第三天警方就要收网。朴佑镇也是这么跟他说的，当晚朴佑镇下班很早，回到家就黏着他，说哥，我休了三天假期。

金东贤还捏捏他的鼻子，问他，想去哪里玩。朴佑镇窝在他怀里，用头顶拱他的下巴，好像真的很苦恼一样沉吟半天，最后嘟囔说一句：还是在家跟哥待着吧，哥陪陪我。

他知道他不会撒谎吗，金东贤想，以后再这样怎么做卧底啊？

那天晚上他们只是相拥而眠，半夜金东贤听到细碎的响声，睁眼时怀里的小孩已经不见了。他睡得眼睛有些肿，不太能睁开，光透不过拉上的窗帘，他的眼睛勉强睁开一条缝也只能迷蒙地看见些轮廓。他甚至有些担心，在这么一片黑暗的环境里，朴佑镇起身时要顾及不吵醒他、还要蹑手蹑脚地出门，会不会被什么东西绊倒。

想着想着他的困意就又上来了，或许是因为挂念着朴佑镇，梦里面也有一个小孩拉着他的手，跟他说：哥，我以后要抓光这些坏人。

再清醒的时候有些恍如隔世，朴佑镇睡在他身侧，睫毛软软地垂着。他觉得奇怪，明明平时看起来是这么坚决硬朗的青年，每到这种时刻就安静得像一只耷拉耳朵的小狗。他的小狗在这个所谓假期前都过得很快乐，即使没日没夜地加班蹲点，破案后第一时间也要打电话给他，声音里面有电流筛不掉的疲惫，但他能看见那条邀功一样摇来摇去的尾巴。

他其实听到线人的情报时有崩塌一阵，想了八百种安抚朴佑镇的办法，最后觉得自己实在没办法应付对他彻底失望的弟弟，处理好了数据和文件，对着电脑的进度条沉思了很久。

只是他也没想到朴佑镇会用最不擅长的撒谎对付他。

他起床，吵醒了小狗，就亲亲他的脸颊，刚准备离开去做早饭，却被朴佑镇抓住衣角，弟弟还没清醒，就着急地问他：你、你你，你去哪？朴佑镇眼睛还没睁开，就撑着起了床，坐着揉眼睛。

金东贤看着他，宽大的T恤歪歪斜斜地挂着，露出半边肩，清晨有鸟叫，叽叽喳喳的很闹人。他最后选择不语，揉了揉朴佑镇的脸颊，亲一口鼻尖，朴佑镇顺势揽上他的脖子，咬一口他的下巴，像终于察觉不妥一样，说：你去洗漱吧。

金东贤煮了清汤面，正准备盛出锅，被朴佑镇从后面抱住了。毛茸茸的脑袋蹭他颈窝，他被痒笑了，伸手摸了摸朴佑镇的头顶，得到几声呜呜。朴佑镇捉他的手摸自己的肚子，撒娇一样说好饿啊它在叫了。

听见了，金东贤应，去坐好吧，吃碗面。

朴佑镇还是没走，金东贤带笑问他，怎么这么黏的。

他边答还要边舔耳垂：黏不好吗，不黏了要是你乱跑怎么办。

金东贤顿了一下，他看不见朴佑镇的神色，只好躲他的舌头，把手从人那边抽回来，盛了两碗面。他说，谁又乱跑啊，整天不回家的不是你吗。

早餐吃得不是很愉快。不知道是不是因为那段对话，或许还因为昨晚一无所获，朴佑镇看起来有些恹恹。金东贤慢条斯理地吃完了面，问弟弟：出去玩吗？以前这句话能换来狗狗的喜形于色，今天朴佑镇却只是抬头看了他几秒，又急忙撤走眼神，好像害怕被看出来什么。

金东贤只好苦笑一声，他敲敲桌面，示意朴佑镇洗碗，又从电视柜里翻出几张碟，问站在洗碗池前还要伸长脖子瞟他的朴佑镇：看不看电影？

朴佑镇拉长声音应：好——

尽量找些两个人能挨在一起做的事吧，金东贤对自己说。

那一天上午他们看完了一套三部曲外加一部爆米花片，囫囵抱在一起在沙发上睡了个午觉，醒过来已经下午三点，又翻出手柄打游戏，饿了就叫了披萨外卖，吃了一半继续打。到最后打穿了剧情，两个人的眼睛都发胀，朴佑镇沉浸在完美结局的喜悦里面，吧唧亲了金东贤一大口。

哪知就被抓住脖子狠狠地啃，手柄掉在地上，空气里除了黑暗，还有电视荧光映出来的啧啧水声。朴佑镇其实有些抗拒，他不停地推攘，但也只是打开了胸腔迎上去给人宽衣解带。三两下他的裤子就被扒下来，T恤被掀上去，金东贤一手摸他的性器，一手把T恤下摆塞进他嘴里，不由分说地上嘴咬他的胸口。

朴佑镇呜呜叫，酥麻窜进皮肤去挠他的心脏，不一会儿他就被金东贤又咬又揉得全勃了，金东贤从茶几柜摸出一瓶润滑，欺身上去，没有人想起开灯，他的世界里只有狗狗一双湿漉漉的眼睛。

往里撞的时候，朴佑镇咬着衣料，声音闷在嘴里，做过了第一轮还不舍得松口。阳台把月光拥进来，照着金东贤半张脸。刚好是右脸，两颗痣被照得一清二楚，晃在朴佑镇眼睛里，亮亮的像钻石屑。

他想起以前，很久以前，自己被送去孤儿院，眼底里还有目睹双亲惨死的血痕，怕生得很，金东贤第一个凑上来，眼睛大大的、亮晶晶地看着他，说佑镇，修女姐姐让我带你去房间噢，你以后就跟我一起住啦。他当时很不讲礼貌，扯着金东贤耳朵上的痣，说你为什么打了耳洞。修女姐姐就在旁边看着，还以为他们刚见面就要打架。

他实在分不清楚鼻尖泛酸是因为过往还是因为情欲，金东贤越大力地撞他，他就哭得越厉害，朦胧里他看见金东贤脸上没有笑意，衬得那两只眼睛有些阴恻。他想你本不应该是这种人，你的笑容可以驱散这种凶狠，可是为什么、为什么又会走到这个地步。

他不停地要、不停地缠绵，咬不住布料了，就仰着脖颈叫出来。他们从客厅做到卧室，黑暗里跌跌撞撞地亲吻，蹭得脸颊和下巴都是口水，到卧室的时候金东贤摁开白炽灯，惨败的灯光洒了两人一身。

朴佑镇哭肿的眼睛忍不了光，只好眯起来，好歹看清金东贤眼底的一瞬不忍。他想你早知道，你肯定早知道，心脏就跳着尖叫，擂鼓一样撞击胸腔。

快感刀割一样，咬着皮肤往里攀，叫嚣着冲破了耳膜。朴佑镇觉得自己掉进一汪仿佛占领世界的湖泊里，浮力托他上升，瞥见光又被拽下去，沉沉浮浮，水压像锁链一样铐他。他眨眨眼，头顶灯光刺得眼睛疼，金东贤还要俯身，压得他腿根扯着疼。他跟他亲吻，渡氧一般，好像知道他被困在一片汪洋里。

朴佑镇想过自己的一万种死法，大到殉职，小到哪天下楼踩空了滚下楼梯，他被操到失禁的时候觉得自己不如就这么羞死、看着金东贤的眼睛时又想最好一起从阳台上翻下去摔死。他总觉得自己是一片浮萍，金东贤像他唯一的根，出任务时会好好顾及生命也是因为想到家里的哥哥会难过。

他想起金东贤时总带着一股眷恋，像渴望家乡一样，他的金东贤身上总有孤儿院小房间里的廉价肥皂香。直到十岁那年十一岁的金东贤被领养，第二年再见面时他的身上就只剩下了一种沉郁的木香。他也变得稳重很多、看起来生活得很好，修女姐姐说是上帝的礼物，因为东贤一直都是个好孩子。

朴佑镇记得金东贤从车上下来后没有理会身后的保镖，直直朝自己走过来了。那保镖转身去跟修女姐姐说话，金东贤就拉着朴佑镇往里走。朴佑镇问他，那个叔叔是谁，金东贤想了半天，说那是监督我的人。

他很识趣，不再打听了，就跟人坐在小花园的长椅上，晃着腿，说了一大堆可有可无的废话，金东贤却很认真地听。直到现在朴佑镇早不记得自己当时说过什么，就只记得金东贤的眼睛，映着当天的阳光，还有接下来一句：我爸爸说会资助你读书。

他闭眼时是黎明，再醒来是傍晚。落日很宁静，照出金东贤的一个剪影，绰绰地往后长。朴佑镇盯着看，心想，原来是这样啊，资助我读书的是一个大毒枭，金东贤爸爸想要培养的是一名线人。

他起身，穴口仍然胀得难受，床单摩擦有悉索的声音，但金东贤没回头。朴佑镇赤脚走到他身边，跟他一样趴在窗台上，金东贤看余晖，他看金东贤。这个以家族为背景的贩毒团伙一直是警方付出了巨大人力物力追查的对象，这一刻它的继承人就撑着下巴倚在窗台上看风景。

朴佑镇良久才开口：你的线人是谁？

金东贤笑起来：我会告诉你吗？

朴佑镇就跟着笑，他说我不够格吗，我不值得了解你、不值得信任吗。

晚风很凉，天色已经暗下去了。楼下有歌声传上来，隐隐约约地飘，像加了一段序曲。朴佑镇知道楼下住着一位老太太，子女给她买了大房子，却又不再回来看她。金东贤没事干的时候就下楼帮人干活，体贴得宛如亲孙子。那个老太太最喜欢说的话就是东贤是个好孩子。

金东贤盯着朴佑镇，手指打在窗台上，中指上那枚戒指敲得金属当啷响，有节奏地迎合楼下的歌声。他看了很久、很久，久到楼下的歌都唱完了，他才说：那不是你的梦想吗？把毒贩子抓紧监狱，帮你爸妈报仇。  
哈，朴佑镇笑出了声，你还记得我爸妈是被毒贩杀死的。

金东贤抬头摸摸朴佑镇的脸颊，指腹摩擦那块笑得有些僵硬的肌肉。四周忽然变得很寂静，朴佑镇看见金东贤眼里有一种情绪，他恨不得再甩开那只手，挖出心底一块肉去问金东贤为什么，可还是舍不得那指尖上最后一点温暖。

他看金东贤的眼睛来回眨、几次深呼吸又吞下到嘴边的话，他觉得再磨蹭下去那些摇摇欲坠的决心就彻底倒塌了，金东贤才终于说：可是，佑镇啊……我也要活下去啊。

终究还是倒塌了，地基跟他的心一样软，撑不住随随便便垒起的积木玩具，轰地一声落地了。朴佑镇想起很多，第一次做爱时金东贤腰脊上全是疤痕，他问金东贤怎么了，金东贤只是借口说意外，他没有参与的年数太长，到最后竟然都没有立场去控诉和指责。

金东贤只是安静地看他，所以他上去亲吻，一下、再一下，含住了肥软的嘴唇，又咬住往外扯。金东贤的手搭在他后颈上，仍然温柔地摩挲，鼓励一样引人向下，让人半蹲下去。亲吻落到金东贤的腰侧，年久的伤疤被来回舔舐。他们好像都打心底里认为这是最后一次，所以竭尽所能地轻柔着。

朴佑镇的舌头绕到金东贤小腹，向下去叼那块肉，含在嘴里，金东贤居高临下地看他，拨弄他的发旋。性起的过程很奇妙，好像是因为朴佑镇的舌头跟温热的口腔，还有眯起来、闪着光的眼睛。他的眼睛仍然肿着，眼角挤着更加上扬，可怜了几分。

到最后被推在床上，金东贤还沉在那股可怜里，他的弟弟骑上他的腰，恍惚好像第一次，哭得眼角红肿，可怜得要命，还哼哼唧唧得自己把手指伸进去，来回刮蹭。朴佑镇平生第二次跪在金东贤身上给自己扩张，他的哥哥向来体谅他，知道他有时发羞，就不会盯着他给自己做前戏，不会像今天这样什么都不做，盯着他一边撸一边插自己。

因为是最后一次了吗？他想。想到一半又戳到了自己的敏感点，哼一声，忽然就被金东贤托着屁股往性器上放。前夜才刚狠狠做过，又被他自己的手指揉软了，穴口抵在龟头上滑了几下，就将将吃进去一点，嘬得金东贤喘几下，好像忍不住了往上一顶，进去了半根，顶得朴佑镇愣几秒，门牙咬着下唇，又模模糊糊地递一眼。

金东贤受不住，只能松了力，抓着两瓣揉，让人慢慢往下坐，再抬起来，他被带得发了狠，又只能憋着劲，放缓了呼吸跟着人走，看人自己玩得眼角染了媚，也不全吃进去，小口小口地，开得跟上头的嘴一样，声音跟着细细地喘。

朴佑镇快被分成两半了，一半看着金东贤狼一样的眼，另一半想着一把藏好的铐。他动作越来越大，嘴里来回喊金东贤的名字，夹一下，又夹一下，混着视线把情欲递出去，分一半给不知道为什么显得恍惚的金东贤。

他好像自己把双手递出来了，破绽百出。

朴佑镇知道自己快到了，抓着人的手往自己性器上按，边揉边叫，叫得金东贤只看他了，只剩下他的情和欲了，他盯着人的眼睛抓紧了他的手腕，往床头一压，扣进一只躲在枕头后面的手铐里，另一头拴在床架上，撞得尖声响，同时金东贤因为他忽然改变的动作夹得射出来，朴佑镇急喘一声，跟着高潮了。

铐住了，他确认着，趴在金东贤身上，性器滑出他体内，他鼻尖发酸，喘息未平还要喟叹：这个你也知道，你什么都知道。

我不知道，金东贤另一只手揽上他的腰，我只是不意外而已。什么时候藏的？

朴佑镇看他几眼，留恋一样：你睡觉的时候。

啊——你从开始就打算抓我。

话毕他吐出一把钥匙，咬在齿间，顺势朝朴佑镇笑。

朴佑镇皱眉，问他：给我看干什么。

他没打算回答，拿出了钥匙就仰头开锁，精心的陷阱被猎物踏坏了，朴佑镇看着他一连串动作，还要去咬他，留下几个牙印。

金东贤还是笑，手铐被他扫下床，掉进床头的空当里，哗啦一声，砸在地面上闷响。

跟我走吧，他邀请。

他们坐上车，路上是金东贤讲述自己平生，如何成为合格继承人、受过什么训练，夜晚他们驶向港口，四周只有黑乎乎的障。

他说他见过太多死亡了，太多精神失常、丧尽尊严，他又感叹，佑镇啊，你真好，你是光明的。

朴佑镇说，你不是正在拉着我跟你去黑暗吗。

金东贤又不语了，深深看他几眼，加快了车速。

朴佑镇一直看着他，没移开过眼睛。他还在看痣，一直看，自己长大后因为初见的那个玩笑去打了两个耳洞，有时候休假就戴着耳钉，刺金东贤的眼。金东贤不爱他戴这个，他现在知道原因了，这一整个家族集团说起来很好笑，高层都要在右耳戴一颗四方形耳钉，但是金东贤没有。可能因为痣吧，他想，这颗痣让他从没怀疑过这个平时装成普通富二代的哥哥。

警方查到金家时，还一度让他回避过调查工作，他想这个姓常见成这样、这个名字又遍地都是，怎么也不可能是他从小跟着长大的哥哥。

结果后来被赶鸭子上架做所谓间谍，做着做着把自己赔进去了。

他的确想跟着一起走，走到哪无所谓，金东贤自始至终没有提过他发展的另一个线人，他在一种不知名的嫉妒里拉扯自己，双亲的死相却又在这时候冒头。他的确凭着一股恨意追查到了当年害自己成为孤儿的凶手，亲手把那人和背后的团伙送进了监狱。好像从那时候金家就开始一家独大，他自嘲，还不是变相给他哥送了地盘。

周围只有到了港口才有微弱的光，像从前金东贤带他从宿舍偷溜出来看的灯火。

他突然说：从前是不是很好。

金东贤的车减速了，缓慢地开向目的地。

他继续念叨：你从前，不是一直说自己开发了什么独门密码，还要教我，结果我半点学不进去，只看得懂数字。

金东贤心里一跳。

你是不是忘了，还是说你是故意的，你记得把数据账本文字材料删除得一干二净，为什么不记得把你那本宝贝得要死的备忘录藏起来呢？

空中有直升机的声音，入眼是亮得过分的灯火，通明得晃眼。还有红蓝色的警笛，周围围着一圈警察。

朴佑镇笑着跟他说：怎么办，我把你的秘密告诉我的同事了。我们逃不掉了。

金东贤叹一声，转头看他：做得很好，下车吧。

朴佑镇在警察的喇叭声里发愣。他迎上金东贤的眼睛，最后看一次他眼底的温柔、深情，打湿的花瓣一样的东西。他呆呆地去够门把，勉强开了一条缝，还没抓住，突然意识到，说：你没熄火。

金东贤的腿压根没松劲，踩在油门上，千钧一发没等到，弟弟却关了门，一声响，砰地砸碎他的体面。他无法置信地看向朴佑镇，却发现人终于笑得不那么僵硬了。朴佑镇当着所有警察的面，耳朵里是一声声抗拒从严，愣是凑过去给了金东贤一个吻。

一起死吧，他邀请。

他们最后都不约而同想起某一天。那天朴佑镇考上警校，缠着金东贤接受了十年的情愫，跟哥哥在学校门口拉了个路人帮忙合影。

他们好像都停在那一天，把坏人都抓光的愿望也好，第一次亲吻、第一次牵手、第一次发觉对方鼓动的心跳也好，都被快门声锁在那一天。海水往里涌，他们不可一世、肆无忌惮地亲吻、分享氧气，岸上的鸣笛和搜救声离得很远，太远了。

那天的天气也很好，金东贤想，他的朴佑镇是光明的，是他唯一的光。

End.


End file.
